


Chasing Cars

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit AU, First Kiss, M/M, missing scene TLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...I need your graceTo remind meTo find my ownIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into lifeAll that I amAll that I ever wasIs here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see..."-"Chasing Cars," Snow Patrol





	

"I'm sorry," Sherlock murmured as John helped him out of his shoes. He started to help him out of his coat, but Sherlock pulled it tighter around him, as if he were cold on this unseasonably warm March evening. John nodded and walked him to the couch.

"What for?" John laid down, still feeling the after-effects of the tranquiliser, then pulled Sherlock snuggly against him. His friend tensed slightly, but John placed a gentle hand in his curls and felt him relax a bit.

"I should have known somehow."

"What? That you had a secret sister, though not a twin, who was posing as my therapist and decided she didn't like my face so she shot me?"

"With a tranquiliser -" Sherlock huffed almost to himself. "I should have known that night, the night we had chips -" his voice faded and he curled into himself more.

"Shhh..." John reached for his hand and sighed in relief as Sherlock grabbed on tightly. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, Molly and Greg have Rosie. I'm here. Just be here with me, don't disappear on me, yeah?"

Sherlock turned to face him, and John couldn't help but take a sharp breath in, as his friend's eyes had gone that iridescent greenblue that did something odd to his brain. John answered the question he saw there by gently kissing Sherlock's forehead, the tip of his nose, which drew an out of character snort, then finally, his lips found Sherlock's and they both froze briefly before Sherlock mumbled a broken, "please, John," and John laid a sweet, chaste kiss on Sherlock's mouth. When Sherlock opened his eyes again, he whispered, "tonight, just hold me, I feel like I'm falling to pieces, please?"

John nodded and held his breath as Sherlock tucked himself into his chest; his soft curls tickled his chin, and John knew they should have gone to bed, but he needed Sherlock's closeness, as much as Sherlock needed his warmth. "I'll be here, Sherlock, I promise. I'm never leaving again." John wrapped his arms around the detective and pulled him closer.

Sherlock's head bobbed as if in agreement, but John knew he had already fallen asleep.

"I love you," he whispered into Sherlock's hair, as he, too, drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, there would be no scene in John's flat as he and Sherlock are 'together' after this bit, as family and whatever way they choose to be. ;)


End file.
